Stepping Stones
by Jawsome
Summary: Everyone has their beginning.


Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Warning: Mention of character death.

A.N. I would love to thank my wonderful friend/beta stones taught me to fly for editing this for me

* * *

><p>My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and I am 5 yeers old. I is reely smrt. I can rite and reed. My mommy and daddy is dead. I liv in a orfanige. Mrs. Cole is te lady who takes care of all te oder kids and me. Te oder kids no like me cuz Im speshall. Dey call me weerd and freek. Its not nice. Dey call me dat cuz i tawk to snakes and I do stuff dey cant doo. I dont like dem. I like my snakes bedder. Dey is sooper nice to me and dey lissen to me. Not like dum Amy and Dennis. Dey is te woorst. I hate dem. I gots to go. Is supper time. Yum.<p>

My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and I am ten years old. I live in Wool's Orphanage because my parents are dead. Sometimes I wish they were alive so I wouldn't have to live here. The other kids are horrible. Their favourite activity is to pick on me. I let them do what they want. I'll have my revenge on them. I can make bad things happen to the people I don't like. I once got a snake to attack Jimmy Bennett after he pushed me in mud. I don't know how I did it but it felt good to watch him scream in fear. He dropped his favourite toy, a Dimestore Soldier. I kept it. I don't like it but it belongs to me now. I must go now. We're going to my favourite park. It has a cool cave filled with snakes. Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop are hollering. Bye.

My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and today is my birthday. December 31st. I'm 12 now. My birthday is never very much fun. I always spend it alone. Today is no different. On the bright side I found out why I was different then all the kids at Wool's. I'm a Wizard. I don't go to the horrid public school that I was forced to endure anymore. Now I attend Hogwart's. It's simply amazing. I'm in Slytherin house, the best house here. It's for those who are going to achieve great things. I know I'm destined to be great. I'm at the top of my year despite not having training like a lot of other kids. Plus, I can talk to snakes. No one else can do that. It feels good to be special.

My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and I am 14 years old. I am now in my 4th year at Hogwart's. Since I've arrived here I have met a few... interesting people. Avery and a couple others. At first they mocked me thinking I was a Mudblood but I quickly put an end to that. They listen to me now. I would like to talk more but I must be going now. It wouldn't look good for me to be late for classes on my first day back.

My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and I am 16 years old. Recently I have discovered the most amazing thing. The Chamber of Secrets. It was created by my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. Only those who speak Parseltongue can open it. There is a large snake down there. She says she's called a Basalik. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. Something rather disturbing has arisen though. I found out after spending the past four years that my magical heritage came from my mother, Merope Gaunt. She passed away shortly after I was born. My father, whom I share my dreaded name with, is a Muggle. He tainted what should have been Pureblood with his filthy Muggle blood. For both of those things, I will forever despise him. On another note, Professor Slughorn, the potion's instructor, recently revealed a very interesting piece of information. Horcruxs. According to him, with them I can live forever. It's such a wonderful thing.

My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and I am 17 years old. I did something today that would label me a monster. Even more so then before. My first kill was shortly after I opened the Chamber of Secrets. The Basalik killed a Mudblood named Myrtle. She attempted to haunt me but her ghost is forever stuck in Hogwarts. Stupid girl. Today I killed again. Just a few weeks ago I discovered that my Mother had a brother named Morfin. After hours of research I found where he lived, Little Hangelton. He told me the story of my Muggle Father. How he left my Mother to die. Although I am far more adept at controlling my emotions than the other weakling students at Hogwart's, I saw red. He killed my mother, he tainted my blood and I have his filthy common, Muggle name. Fury burned through my veins. But I feel fine now, almost kiddy. Want to know why? Because I killed him. I killed Tom Riddle Sr. and his Parents, my Grandparents. That great oaf Morfin will take the blame too! A simple memory charm can work wonders. And better yet, I have another Horcrux! Yes, life is good now that I'm rid of all that tied me from achieving the power and control I am meant to have. From here on I will become the greatest Sorcerer the world has ever seen.

My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and I...

I am Lord Voldemort.


End file.
